


Cats and Wolves

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peter Hale, Boypussy, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Spanking, Teen!Stiles, Werewolf!Derek, intersex!Stiles, werecat!Peter, werecat!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles is Derek's pet, and Derek wants to see his kittens. That means getting another werecat to breed him.Title will probably change.





	Cats and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Before and during heat, male omegas lose their appetite as their asses switch from digestive to breeding functionality. While Stiles' isn't strictly male and doesn't get pregnant through his ass, it's a vestigial characteristic that causes his body to act like he does. Luckily, that means during his heat, the potential for negative side effects of going anal to vaginal becomes negligible.
> 
> Also, Stiles isn't acting overly familiar or kinky by calling Peter "Daddy". Breeding studs aren't just physically fathers, they help raise the litters (both their own and other's) as a community, and are known colloquially as "Daddies". Peter is very paternal and sweet towards the omega, and Stiles' finds his tender Daddy personality comforting and nostalgic, so look forward to some fluff n_n

Derek was trying to get Stiles to eat some more protein and carbs before the pre-heat took his appetite away entirely, but the boy was already restless and fussy, crawling out of his master's lap to go roll around in the bed, shifting his legs and grabbing at the sheets and pillows. The alpha sighed, climbing into bed and nuzzling his pet.

"Are you sure you want a breeding mate? I know I said I wanted to see you with a litter, but that doesn't mean you have to." Stiles stopped squirming and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at his mate.

"I just wish it could be with your pups, but I'm sure. I know I'm restless, but remember it's just the heat. I haven't changed my mind," he soothed, pressing a soft kiss on the alpha's lips before popping back up. "Now can we go choose a stud while I'm still coherent?" Derek was caught between laughing at his omega's cute eagerness, and his wolf growling possessively, but he knew they both wanted this, and it would be better if Stiles was able to pick a mate he felt comfortable with.

"Alright, go put some clothes on," he smiled. Stiles groaned and sat up.

"Do I _have_ to?" he whined. "They're so itchy and hot." Derek let out a friendly growl, sitting up as well and wrapping his arm around the boy's waist as he pulled him close.

"I'm not letting you waltz into a den of breeding studs, butt naked and reeking of heat—unless you're that keen to wear your leash and collar?" he offered, nipping at the kitten's sensitive neck. Stiles groaned and mewed, exposing it submissively.

"What about _butt covered_?" Stiles countered playfully.

"More like butt _plugged_ ," Derek retorted, spreading the omega's legs. "Both plugged, really; you have no idea how delicious you smell," he said, breathing in his mate's scent deeply, "And what's with this hard cock, dripping almost as much as your holes already? Are you trying to make me want to eat you here and now?" the wolf questioned, rubbing the boy's swollen and flushed head, coating his thumb in slick.

"Noooo," Stiles keened truthfully, even though he very much wanted to say _Yes!_ "You're the one teasing me."

"Who's the one who decided now would be a good time to be an exhibitionist?" Derek reminded, sliding his other hand lower to gently open the boy's wet holes. Stiles moaned, pressing onto his alpha's fingers.

"Please, just...fill me, Derek. I'll be a good boy, wear my plugs and collar," he panted desperately. Derek grinned, giving his ear a little love bite and ignoring how his own cock twitched as he went to get the plugs so he could fill Stiles' just like he asked.

~~~~~~~~~

Eventually they arrived at the breeding house, Stiles obediently dressed up with his leash and collar, holes stuffed as the plugs struggled to contain his slick, and ultimately wearing a pair of scent suppressant underwear for his profusely leaking semi. Of course, he was still surrounded by that sweet, pleasant omega aroma, but it wasn't so overwhelming and carnal. Stiles had pretty much gone non-verbal on the ride over, and was now purring loudly as he stepped out, staring at the building hungrily, no doubt catching the same smells of breeding as Derek was, even from outside.

It took too long to be welcomed and given a brief introduction to the services while Derek looked over paperwork, Stiles pulling on his leash to urge the werewolf along. Finally they were in some kind of rec room, distinctly lacking any alphas apart from Derek. The betas quickly took notice, looking over at the visitors. While they couldn't smell the omega's heat, if the petite boy purring that loudly and insistently wasn't an indication, his pupils blown wide sure were. Stiles went around sniffing the various men, which they accepted comfortably. Derek let him lead, but maintained a tight grip on the leash before Stiles decided to take his sniffing too far and mount someone. Ultimately that's what happened, but only in the sense that Stiles let out a soft whine, waiting for the man's welcome before climbing on his lap and rubbing his face in his neck. His purring calmed down, soothed by the beta's scent as Derek moved closer. 'Peter' was stitched on the man's shirt, and he moved his arm behind Stiles back, looking up at the alpha wolf for permission before settling it on the boy in his lap, gently rubbing up and down. Stiles let out a slight moan at the skin-to-skin touch, but just shuffled and snuggled quietly, barely processing as the men started talking.

"Come on, Stiles," Derek said, finally, scooping up the kitten in his arms as he walked back out with Peter. Stiles murred and took in the scent of his alpha, shifting and wrapping his arms and legs around him as Derek filled out the paperwork and soon got into the back of the car with his mate and Peter, telling the driver to take them home. With the partition up, he got Stiles to lay back in Peter's lap while he peeled off his soaked undies, Peter letting out a stifled groan as the kitten's scent permeated the space. Stiles blushed, looking up at the man's face, his strong neck a little flushed as he met his eyes and stroked the boy's hair, lifting it from his sweaty neck and forehead. Stiles let out a relieved breath as his head aired, feeling clearer as he smiled up at Peter.

"Hello." Peter couldn't help but laugh lightly at the boy's greeting, genuinely happy and almost _innocent_ , like he wasn't lying across his lap in nothing but a collar, with two plugs visibly stretching him open while he made the car reek of sex. Peter grinned and reached down, wrapping his hand around Stile's length and giving it a gentle stroke as he replied.

"Hi, Stiles." Stiles' breath hitched, his hips lifting up. Derek didn't give him a chance to set them back down before he was sliding the plug out of his pussy, licking up the copious amount of juices that flowed out as he started slowly thrusting the plug in his butt in and out. Stiles moaned lewdly, bucking his hips as he gripped Derek's hair.

"Hnng, a-alpha!" he whimpered, cock throbbing and covering Peter's hand in pre as he stroked. Peter felt his cock hardening under Stiles' shoulders as he watched the alpha eat out his little omega's cunt rapturously, face soaked in juices. Derek pulled back a moment to breathe, glancing at the older beta staring at him. Peter wasn't sure if the wolf could pick out his own arousal through the overpowering scent of omega heat, but seeing droplets of cum cling to the man's eyelashes did something strange to him. Soon Derek's attention was back on his pet, licking and nipping the base of his cock as his wet nose rubbed against Peter's hand, oblivious as the man was having a mini crisis over his newfound kink he couldn't put a name to. All it took was a few carefully angled thrusts of the toy in Stiles' ass and he was crying out as he spilled all over Peter's hand and his belly. The beta brought his hand up, licking it clean as Stiles blushed and smiled up at him in afterglow, making a little keen and lewd face as Derek pulled the plug out with a wet pop.

Derek set it with the other one and got Stiles to sit up, licking the cum off his belly as he rubbed and pinched his nipples until they were hard and dark pink. Stiles grinned happily once his belly was clean, grooming Derek's face in return before locking lips, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck as he delved his tongue inside and suckled on the alpha's. With the boy resting on his knees, Peter now had a prime view of his backside, and the fading red of beard burn on his thighs and groin. He trailed his fingers down, sliding them between those swollen lips and making Stiles hiss lightly in pain. The kitten switched to mewing and panting into his kiss as Peter drew the pain out with black veins until the beard burn had healed, fingers bringing only pleasure to the omega's tender slit. Stiles shifted, lying over Peter's lap, hard cock tucked snugly between the man's warm thighs as he wiggled his bum.

"Spankings are a much sweeter pain," he grinned back at him, pulling Derek's hard cock out of his pants and giving the hot length a long lick from base to head, putting the tip in his mouth and moaning happily as he felt Peter rub his bum with warm hands. Peter looked up at Derek for guidance, not knowing Stiles well enough to know if being spanked would cause him to bite, or if Derek minded if he did. He got a small nod of approval through lusty eyes, Derek moaning as he eased Stiles' mouth onto another inch of his cock. Stiles let out a sweet, high-pitched moan as Peter's hand came down with an audible smack, cheeks jiggling. Peter was more enticed by the feeling of Stiles' cock twitching from between his thighs, groaning as his own throbbed in response. He pulled it out and began to stroke it, Stiles looking back at it with hungry eyes even as his mouth was still obscenely wrapped around his lover's cock, bobbing his head and letting out a pleased squeak as Peter gave him another spanking. Derek stroked his hair as Stiles continued sucking, slowly sliding the thick cock down his throat as he looked up at Derek through pretty lashes. He got another smack, his moan mostly muffled as he swallowed around the wolf's length.

"Such a good boy," Derek crooned, letting Stiles up to breathe. "Are you gonna be ready for your Daddy to breed you when we get home?" Stiles groaned sweetly.

"Yes, alpha." Peter slid a finger in Stiles' pussy, then more, the hole relaxed with heat and still stretchy and pliant from its plug. Stiles moaned, encouraging them deeper and tilting his bum up, which earned it a thumb nestled deep inside. Peter continued to jack himself off with his other hand, feeling the boy's pulsing heartbeat through his dick.

"Nng, Daddy," Stiles mewled between licks and sucks, rocking his hips between the welcomed fingers and Peter's warm lap. Derek's restrained huffs signaled he was getting close, and he stroked Stiles' cheek, getting him to meet his gaze.

"Cum." His eyes glowed red with command, and while Peter wasn't sure if alpha werewolves could control non-werewolf members of their pack like that, or if Stiles was just that aroused and well trained, Stiles let out a little whine as his body gave an unmistakable shudder, wet heat soaking through Peter's pants where he came, and holes clenching rhythmically around the beta's fingers. Derek tilted his head back, moaning in relief as he came down his pet's throat, who swallowed eagerly as his ass was painted with Peter's cum. _God_ , Peter wasn't sure who was more dangerous: the man who could trigger three orgasms with one command, or the boy who could cum on command and trigger two others. He massaged his cum into the boy's soft bum as Stiles sloppily licked up Derek's, then Peter's cock. Peter turned him over when he was finished and licked the boy's length clean, blushing as he felt the alpha's hot mouth between his legs, sucking Stiles' cum out of the fabric of his pants.

They continued grooming each other, Peter finally relaxing toward Derek so that when they pulled up to the house, Peter was lying back across the seats, head resting on Derek's leg, with Stiles curled up on top of him, sleeping soundly to conserve his energy during heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of including golden enema, but haven't decided yet.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think. I want to do a few chapters (or at least 2) during heat, and then a longer sequel story of pregnant Stiles :D


End file.
